


Movie Night

by Queen_B



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Street Punks - Freeform, belong to Sirconcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Swift and the Street Punks belong to Sirconcon (check out his profile on deviantart; he's awesome!)Swift and Mikey watch a movie together *wink wink* :D





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> And again, Swift and the Street Punks belong to the great Sirconcon (https://sirconcon.deviantart.com/)  
> Go check out his profile to learn more about the awesomeness that's called TheStreetPunks!

* * *

 

 

“Your place is so cool!” Mikey exclaimed and let himself fall on the L-shaped sofa in the living room.

Swift grinned and settled down next to him, leaning back and draping an arm comfortably over the back of the couch.

“I'm glad you like it.” He couldn't help but smile wider at the bright and happy expression of the other turtle.

 

“It's awesome! And that TV! It's like a cinema at home! Can we watch a movie?”

 

The punk inwardly cheered at how well this was playing out. He's been attracted to Mikey from the very beginning, and he knew Mikey liked him too. The first few times after meeting his family he had always visited him in the sewers. Swift loved spending time with his little sunshine and a little bad smell wouldn't keep him from that. He had hoped to take things a little further, but somehow Mike's brothers always knew when to show up to interrupt.

So to say he was delighted when Mikey wanted to come visit him at the crib was an understatement. Especially when the smaller turtle showed up _alone_. That opened so many opportunities and Swift certainly wouldn't let that go to waste.

 

“Of course. Go pick one.” He motioned over to a bookshelf filled with DVDs, raided from an abandoned store.

Mikey grinned widely and bounced over, tail wiggling excitedly. Swift bit his lip at the sight and had to resist the urge to get up and squeeze those firm buttocks. He really liked the ninja turtle and wouldn't lose him by rushing things. The younger one was just so pure and innocent...

 

“Do you think your brothers wanna watch with us?” Swift blinked out of his musings and frowned at Mikey's shell.

 

“Nah, Ghost isn't into movies and Reb is training with M.C.” And he certainly didn't want them here at the moment either, for that matter. Not for what he's planned.

 

“Oh, okay.” Mikey shrugged and popped in some action flick before getting comfortable on the couch. “Popcorn would be amazing. Do you have some?” he asked, eyes not leaving the previews showing on the gigantic flat screen.

 

Apparently he really did intend on watching the stupid movie. Swift was confident he could change that.

 

“Not sure. But I can take a look.” He gave Mikey a sideways smile and left for the kitchen. He started rummaging through the cabinets, rolling his eyes when he didn't find anything right away. Rebel seriously needed to chill about unhealthy snacks.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure none of his brothers were near he went for M.C.'s “secret” junk food hiding place, grinning triumphantly when he found a bag of popcorn. Humming to himself he put the snack in the microwave, smiling involuntarily when he thought about the younger turtle waiting for him just next door.

As soon as the microwave dinged he put the popcorn into a bowl and returned to said turtle. The movie was on pause right at the beginning, and Mikey looked up at him from the couch, a tiny blush over his freckled cheeks. Swift smirked when he saw the smaller one had pulled on his hooded jacket.

 

“You don't mind, do you? Got kinda chilly.”

 

Swift smiled and got comfortable in the cushioned corner of the couch and spread his denim-clad legs, inviting Mikey to sit in between them. The blush on the sea-green skin darkened, but the small turtle complied and rested against Swifts chest, chuckling when the bowl of popcorn was placed in his lap and arms hugged him from behind.

 

“Of course I don't mind.” the punk nuzzled Mike's neck, making him giggle. “You look cute in my clothes.” The ninja smiled and snuggled against his boyfriend before pressing play. Even though he felt kind of nervous, he loved the attention he got from the older turtle. And all cuddled up against him with Swift's chin resting on his shoulder he felt really happy and loved.

 

Swift was proud. He managed to last 20 minutes into the movie before he just couldn't hold back anymore. Mikey's scent was driving him crazy, and a small purr escaped him as he nuzzled the warm neck again, nudging his jacket a little to the side to have more room to explore. He smirked when he felt Mike's smaller body shudder and the goosebumps against his lips from where they were pressed against the ninja's shoulder.

 

Michelangelo didn't protest, which encouraged the punk to continue. He started with butterfly kisses placed arbitrarily all over the neck and shoulder, enjoying how Mikey seemed to melt against him at the caress. There was still no objection, so Swift grew bolder, opening his mouth and using his tongue. While Mikey's breath hitched, leaf-green hands slipped past the opened zipper of the jacket, fingers dancing over the exposed plastron.

 

“S-Swift...” the ninja breathed out, tilting his head to allow said turtle better access to his sensitive neck.

 

“Yeah babe?” Swift husked before reluctantly pulling back an inch. If his angel didn't feel ready yet he would have to back off. He wouldn't dare to force his little sunshine into anything.

 

Mikey turned his head to look at his boyfriend and he looked so beautiful with lust filled eyes and the dark blush on his freckled cheeks.

Instead of giving an answer, Michelangelo slowly turned his upper body further so he could wrap his arms around Swift's strong neck. The punk was mesmerized by these sky blue gems that shone with so much desire that it sent warmth all through his body, straight through his groin. Mikey's blush darkened more when he felt Swift's hands pull him closer and a second later their lips met in a slow sensual kiss.

 

While caressing Mike's sides Swift pushed the jacket off of the smaller one's shoulders completely to have free access to his shell. He lightly scraped over the hard surface and answered the following churr with one of his own.

 

Swift's talented tongue was granted entrance immediately after asking for it and their kiss quickly became sloppier. When the punk got a whiff of the smaller one's arousal he growled in need, using his hands and legs to re-position Mikey so the ninja was straddling him without breaking the kiss.

In this new position he was able to comfortably reach the small sea-green tail, carefully starting to run his fingers over it. Mike groaned, breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

 

Swift latched onto the presented neck again, boldly grabbing the tail now and slowly stroking it.

He couldn't believe they were actually doing this. He was finally able to explore his angel's body, his reactions to sensual touches, the lovely sounds he could make...

 

Mike's needy mewl triggered something in him and he sucked possessively on the sea-green skin until he was sure there was a mark. The little ninja was his and he'd make sure everybody knew it.

 

Shudder after shudder ran through Mikey's body and as if in trance he started to move his growing buldge against Swift's.

 

“Shit...” Swift breathed and quickly slipped his shirt over his head, immediately locking lips with Mikey again. The smaller turtle's hands fumbled with the silver skull buckle of Swift's belt, moaning in frustration when he couldn't open it fast enough.

 

“Babe, are you sure you want this?” It took Swift every ounce of willpower to not just ravage the heated body atop of him, but his little sweetheart was way too precious for that.

Mikey showed a tiny shy smile that melted Swift's heart before leaning in and catching the leaf green pierced lips between his teeth. Then he pulled back a little and locked eyes with the punk.

 

“Do me~”

 

It took Swift all but three seconds to process the words, change their position and get rid of his too confining jeans.

He covered the small ninja's lean body with his own and rubbed their lower plastrons together, engulfing him in another battle of the tongues. They moaned and churred together until Swift couldn't take it anymore and dropped down. Reaching for Mikey's parting slit he massaged it, coaxing the shaft out.

 

The freckled cheeks darkened more as he bit his lip, but Swift quickly distracted him by gently kissing his way down his young lover's plastron towards his prize.

Mikey let out a cute gasp when Swift reached his cock, sucking lightly on the head before taking more of a delicious flesh in.

 

“Swift... ngh...” The punk churred at the sounds he could elicit from the ninja and he found himself addicted to hearing his name from him.

He couldn't remember the last time his heart beat so hard and fast. The chicks he sometimes fucked never gave him feelings like these. He didn't care about them, but he cared about Mikey. He wanted to make the small sunshine happy, to make this as pleasurable as possible for him and to never let him go.

He noted – and ignored – his fingers shaking as he snaked them under a couch cushion where he had stashed a small bottle of lube before.

Swift let go of the sea-green cock with a little -plop- and placed a small kiss on the inner thigh before working on opening the bottle and coating his fingers with a good amount of lube. As gentle as he could he traced the ring of muscles, nipping on the thigh again when Mikey shuddered.

He took his time, spreading the lube around the entrance, checking every few seconds if Mikey was alright still. As softly as possible Swift pressed against the twitching hole with one finger. To distract his babe he started to lick his penis again and cheered inwardly when the ninja immediately relaxed enough for him to push the finger halfway inside.

 

Mikey bit his lip to muffle a moan. It felt... weird, but after a few seconds he got used to the intrusion. Swift's mouth on his cock was a great distraction too. Especially when he started to move his finger slowly, gently fucking him, going deeper steadily. Suddenly a pleasured gasp escaped him when he felt the finger brush against a bundle of nerves. He clenched around the digit, moving his hips to get it to brush against that spot again.

 

Swift smirked and continued to pleasure his lover, carefully fitting a second finger inside to stretch him better. He moved up to finally kiss Michelangelo's lips again lovingly.

 

“You're doing so good babe... you feel amazing...” he praised, nuzzling the heated neck again. Mikey smiled cutely at him, shaking with need and his eyes full of desire.

Swift smiled back at him, kissing him again while he carefully stretched his love, patient despite his own raging hard-on. Every now and then he made sure to rub against Mikey's prostate, enjoying the spasms and needy sounds.

 

He couldn't take it anymore. He withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed himself up before lining himself up.

 

“You sure about this?” He couldn't help but ask again. Swift could never forgive himself if there was a single ounce of doubt in his babe.

Mikey churred and pulled the punk closer, legs wrapping around his waist in silent invitation. Swift slowly smiled, excitement shaking his whole body. Finally he could-

 

“SWIFT!”

 

“What the hell, bruh?!”

 

Mikey sat up abruptly, throwing Swift off him in the process. He turned beet red in embarrassment and covered himself up with Swift's jacket. The punk himself groaned in annoyance as he got up from the ground and glared at his family. He was so fucking close...

 

“Can't you knock?! We were kinda busy!”

 

“THAT I could see! You have a room. Use it, for shell's sake! Not on our couch!” Rebel scolded, not fazed at all by Mikey's embarrassment.

 

“God FINE!” Swift cursed under his breath as he slipped his boxers on before making short work of picking up his boyfriend bridal style, making sure to keep the important parts covered. He pecked the red freckled cheek and glared at Reb, M.C. and Ghost standing there. Seriously, did they all have to come now of all times?!

He really hoped he could get Mikey back in the mood again after all this. The ninja was at least giggling now instead of being horrified, that was a good sign. Maybe-

 

“SWIFT! Move your horny ass back here and clean that up!!”

 

“Fuck, MOM! I'll clean up later!”

 

“Oh shell no! I won't wait for you to sleep off your sex exhaustion! Clean that up now or so help me!”

 

Swift rolled his eyes and stubbornly continued his way to his room.

 

“Um... I think it's best if I go now anyways. It's getting late...”

 

“What? Babe no, don't let my bros ruin our evening. You could stay the night. I'll make sure Rebbie doesn't bother us anymore.” Swift hated how whiny his voice sounded, but he's been so freaking close he practically had already felt the hot tightness around his cock.

 

“I don't really think I'll get over that shock anytime soon. Rebel is scary.” Mikey chuckled with a blush, nuzzling Swift's shoulder. “I'm sorry...”

 

“It's okay, we don't have to do anything honey... we'll just cuddle and sleep, completely innocent.”

 

“As tempting as it sounds, Master Splinter specifically told me to come home tonight. He doesn't want me to miss morning practice.”

 

Swift pouted shamelessly, making Mikey giggle.

 

“There's no morning practice on Sunday. Maybe I can talk Sensei into letting me stay the night on Saturday.”

 

Three days. Swift could wait three days he guessed. Mikey gave him a suggestive sideways smirk and Swift gulped. He _hoped_ he could wait till Saturday.

 

“Fine...” Mikey smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss before he was reluctantly let down.

 

The smaller turtle had tucked himself away and was still blushing when they stood by the door.

 

“It was an awesome evening. I hope... I hope we can make it even more awesome the next time.” Swift grinned at the happy glinting eyes and nodded.

 

“We will...” he promised, kissing his young lover goodbye. “Be careful, babe. And text me when you're home.” Mikey melted at how absolutely cute Swift was like this. They kissed again and Swift immediately groaned when Rebel hollered again from the living room for him to finally clean up the spilled popcorn.

 

Ghost watched from the doorway to his room until Mikey was gone before pulling out his phone.

 

_ Text to Raphael: _

_You owe me._

 

* * *

 


End file.
